


Cuestión De Forma

by OrdinaryThings



Series: Hellers [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e05 Proverbs 17:3, Feels, For reasons of course, Lilith takes Cas' shape, M/M, Temptation, what if
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Sam y Dean descubren la identidad de Lilith tras el rostro inocente que aparentó todo ese tiempo; sin embargo, en el momento de obtener el ecualizador, Dean no toma en cuenta una situación de gran probabilidad.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hellers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514303
Kudos: 6





	Cuestión De Forma

Ambos hermanos se encuentran listos para atacar en cualquier momento, y Lilith no tiene nada mejor que hacer que reír de ellos. Es una demonio, por todos los cielos, ¿qué esperan que suceda? 

Claramente lo obvio.

Ambos la intentan atacar, ella los derriba y uno de ellos pierde el conocimiento. Se nota que Dios ama los clichés.

Pero Lilith decide cambiar un poco el guión, por el bien de su entretenimiento. Así que en lugar de presionar a Dean mediante su hermano, como Dios manda, intenta algo mucho más divertido.

-Oh, Dean, Dean. ¿Estás listo para colaborar o tendré que hacerlo a las malas?

Es cuando, a los ojos incrédulos del Winchester, Lilith toma otra forma inesperadamente, y resulta ser una que Dean conoce bastante bien. Frente a él se encuentra la forma de un hombre, con su mirada azul imperturbable, y su aura angelical. Era idéntico a Cas, el peor dolor de cabeza de Dean ahora.

Tan sólo el hecho de tener la imagen mental de Lilith profanando el cuerpo de Cas de esa manera lo hacía querer morir. Y verlo en frente de él, cada vez más y más cerca, lo hacía perder la cabeza.

Dean tenía suficiente tortura en su cabeza como para ver aquel escenario ahora. Solamente el hecho de pensar en Cas lo quemaba como una daga caliente, y ahora tener su imagen en frente suyo, lista para seducirlo en cualquier momento, era un arma de un filo muy peligroso.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Quieres el arma? Bien, te la daré - responde Dean, su mirada en el suelo.

\- Tú le prometerías a este chico la Luna, ¿no es así? - elude Lilith y a Dean le duele cada palabra que suelta, pues la voz es idéntica a la de Cas. Se acerca cada vez más, más a Dean, quien no se atreve a mirarla por completo todavía. Un movimiento de mano y paraliza la cabeza de Dean a su dirección.

-Mírame - dice altiva -. ¿Sabes lo mucho que estoy arriesgando al hacer esto? Dios odia a esta forma. Castiel siempre fue la causa que hizo que sus planes nunca terminaran como los predijo, y tú ya sabes como se pone él cuando las cosas no terminan como quiere. Pero… ¿esto? ¡Esto es más que divertido para mí! Mírate, no puedes ni verme ahora, e imagináte lo que pasará cuando en verdad lo ponga en acción - Lilith continúa acercándose, y a pocos centímetros de Dean, se dirige a susurros a su oreja -. _Yo sé cómo te sientes en verdad, Dean Winchester._

Dean no se inmuta. Su mirada seria no permite reflejar flaquezas en un momento como este. Así que Lilith se ríe bajo el disfraz de esa sonrisa angelical que tanto Dean amaba causar.

\- ¿Y qué tal si me mientes? - continúa Lilith, separándose de Dean y caminando por toda la sala.

\- Entonces me puedes matar.

El demonio se echa a reír ante esas palabras.

\- Cariño, has muerto más veces de las que puedo contar, y déjame decirte que eso no está en los _grandes planes._ Sin embargo… Esto podría ser muy entretenido. Déjame decirte, que si me mientes, desearás estar muerto. Así que, ¿estás seguro?

Dean no tarda en responder.

\- Sí

\- Bien - concluye Lilith, dirigiéndose a la puerta inmediatamente -. Ah, y ¿Dean? Este hermoso recipiente, se queda.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Conducir se vuelve de repente difícil para Dean, quizá sea por la noche, o por la mirada fija que mantiene la imagen de Cas en él. 

\- ¿Por qué? - Dean rompe el silencio que había creado desde que se subió al impala con Lilith. 

\- No me juzgues. El segundo candidato era una chica inocentona que te querrías follar. Aunque siendo honestos, este hombre se te hace más apetecible en cualquier contexto.

-No... 

\- Ah, vamos, ¿a quién seguimos engañando? Te mueres por este ángel. Incluso Chuck lo sabe, y eso lo pone muy furioso. No me sorprendería que lo primero que hiciera cuando iniciara su plan apocalíptico, fuese desaparecer a este estorbo de una vez por todas.

\- Si Chuck pretende tocarle un solo centímetro de piel a Cas, no tendrá mundo que terminar - responde Dean sin dejar de mirar el camino -. ¿Y a tí? Será mejor que cierras esa boca antes de que realmente considere en qué hacer contigo. 

Lilith finge una mirada de dolor, y Dean evita observarla, haciendo que suelte una risa de sarcasmo, echándose al asiento y aflojando la corbata azul de su recipiente. Dean le da una mirada de reojo, y el demonio le guiña un ojo. 

De nuevo, aquello no le afectaría ni un poco si no se tratase de los ojos de Castiel quien lo mira fijamente, ni el cuerpo de Castiel el que estuviera tan cerca suyo. Lilith lo sabe, y disfruta cada segundo de ello.

\- Tus amenazas dejaron de doler hace mucho, Winchester. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


\- Y bien, ¿dónde está el arma? 

Cuando llegan al cuarto de hotel, Dean cierra la puerta tras de ella, y finalmente la mira directamente a los ojos por cuenta propia.

\- Lo siento -. dice con falsa resignación-. Me olvidé de traerla.

Lilith sonríe, y de pronto sienta a Dean al borde de la cama. 

\- ¿Sabes qué Dean? Estoy siendo totalmente mala con mi especie. En lugar de castigarte, como mis principios dicen, te voy a premiar con lo que más quieres. 

Entonces comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca de Cas, asegurándose que Dean observe todo el escenario. 

\- ¡No!, ¡Para! - grita Dean, intentando cerrar sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Esto era demasiado para él. 

Tendrá que agradecer a Sam por llegar a tiempo, y dispararle para inmovilizar al demonio por completo. Aunque tuvo que explicar demasiado la situación en la que se encontraba. Con Cas semidesnudo encima suyo, por ejemplo.

Lo cierto es que no duró mucho su pequeña victoria, y pronto tuvo de nuevo al rostro de Cas enojado, deduciendo sobre sus acciones y obteniendo el ecualizador en manos.

\- Llévatela - contesta Sam-. La obtendremos de vuelta de todos modos.

\- ¿Lo harán? - responde Lilith, hirviendo el arma en su mano y convirtiéndola en un montón de metal en el suelo.

Los mira con un semblante cínico, y tomando de nuevo la forma de la chica rubia -para el bien de la salud mental de Dean- desaparece.

Dean suelta un suspiro de alivio, y Sam no sabe por dónde empezar de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Mandando besos y amor a todos los que han leído esta parte, pronto vendrán las demás :)


End file.
